Life Is A Highway
by Five Pies To The Face
Summary: Sequel to Bleeding Out For You and Somewhere Only We Know. Jade and Tori West-Vega argue like an old married couple, despite the fact that they are just slipping out of newlywed status. Juggling stardom, adult-ness, and a possible future in parenting, their calm is just about over. *COMPLETE*
1. I'm Just One Of Those Ghosts

Hey guys, I am so sorry for the long ass wait. I got really busy with friends. But I am here now with kind of cousin and also best friend. Her name is Tara. And she's a badass. And she totally didn't make me say these nice things hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

Thanks for sticking with me. Like, seriously. We are Victorious. Let's always stick together.

"Orange banana sandwiches and pineapple juice." -Tara

Much love, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>"Jade West-Vega; upcoming star? Or upcoming flop?" I angrily turned off the TV, throwing the remote on the floor.<p>

Yeah. My movie wasn't exactly the biggest hit. Which doesn't make sense. People wouldn't know talent if it hit them in the face.

Thankfully, Tor's career is going well. The lucky little booger. Her album is out, she's going to open for some grotesque pop group.. But I'm so happy for her.

My wife, living her dream.

God, I wish it were me.

Jade, stop being so fucking rude.. Tori deserves this!

My thoughts are interrupted by a kiss on my lips, which I happily accepted. "Hey, baby. I don't care what anyone says, I loved that movie."

I smirked, laughing. "That's only because my top nearly came off in one of the last scenes."

A blush forms on her cheeks. "Well, you're sexy. I get to see that any time I want, anyway. I'm glad you're back, though.. I missed you."

"Tori, I've been back for.. Five months."

"I know! I just.. I don't want to be separated like that again. I love you.. Way too much." I pulled Tori down onto my lap, linking our fingers together. I cocked an eyebrow. "Ah, you know what I mean. Anyway, there's been something I've been meaning to talk to you about-"

"Okay, you can't be pregnant, because I don't have a dick-"

Tori shoved my shoulder lightly, smiling. "No.. No. But, I did want to talk to you about.. You know.. Maybe surrogate.. Or adoption?"

My blood ran cold. "Uh, Tori.. We're not even twenty.. You have a tour coming up.. I have a bunch of press things, and I was going to tell you this, but I put in a few college applications."

Her smile fell. "..Well, I didn't mean now.." She paused a moment, and it looked as if an idea was reeling in that pretty little head of hers. "You never said no."

"The timing just isn't right at this moment, baby.. I'm not.. Entirely against the idea," I admitted.

And it's true; I personally really do like the idea of being a mom with Tori.

I'm just.. We're just.. Young. And dumb.

Totally not ready to be parents..

God, I'm not ready to be one. I suck with emotions..

And feelings.

And everything cute-related.

"-adopting from around this area, or maybe a little ways out," Tori finished.

"What?" I had zoned out, like always.

My wife sighed. "Jade, are you sure you don't have ADHD or something?"

I shrug, leaning against the couch. "I dunno. Never been tested."

Tori frowns, standing. "You never listen. You zone out a lot. You're crazy impulsive.. Jesus, Jade, something has to be done."

"Well, excuse me, gank, we can't all be Miss Perfect." I stormed out of our house, ignoring her protests, sliding into my signature vehicle, driving off in the direction of the Shapiro household.

* * *

><p>"No, Jade. You can't stay here this time. You're married, you're not just dating anymore. Tori's right; you really never listen. You're impulsive, and dangerous. It's not too late to get tested. Adult ADHD exists.."<p>

I leaned against the open doorway. "Yeah, but, I don't want to rely on medication the rest of my life. I don't want to be a zombie." Cat bounced Harper on her hip.

"Maybe you could try changing your diet, sometimes that helps ADHD-" Was I hearing this correctly?

"Okay, so now you're saying I'm fat?"

"No, not at all, but-" But I wasn't hearing it.

I crossed my arms, scowling. "I'm not going to stand here and listen to you accuse me of things I clearly-" Cat placed her only free hand on my shoulder, looking at me with sincere concern, and a sense of affirmation. "...Goddammit, Cat. I have a problem."

She pulled me into a tight hug, little Harper between us. "The first step to a solution is admitting that there is a problem. Go home, get some rest.. Call for a psychiatrist session in the morning. I love you Jade."

"..L-love you too, Shapiro." I left after Cat untangled her and her daughter from my hold, driving home at a rapid speed.

* * *

><p>Tori was still on the couch from when I left her.<p>

So was another unfortunate soul, trying to feel up my wife.

"N-y-how'd you get out of j- please get off-" I stomped my feet, my heels clicking on the hardwood flooring. The man hopped up, his arms raised. Tori had tears streaking down her cheeks, and ran into my arms.

"Name one reason I shouldn't kick your ass right now, you prick?"

He didn't answer.

So, I smashed his face in.

* * *

><p>"He got out on parole," explained a cop. "Looks like he won't be bothering society for a long, long time."<p>

Even with the assurance that Tori's rapist had gotten back into prison, my wife still shook in my strong arms. "D-d-don't leave me again. Please. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" I gently pecked Tori on her lips, shutting her up.

"I'm not going anywhere, babe."

Not again.

I can't leave her. Not ever. Not today, not tomorrow, not in a year..

Not. Ever.


	2. This Time I'm Not Leaving Without You

There is a huuuuuge reference to a certain TV show in here. See if you can name the reference and the show.

Possibly one of my favorite chapters I've written.

Much love, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>"Are.. Are you sure this place is secure enough?" Tori asked, bringing in a cardboard box from the moving truck. I took it from her flimsy arms, setting the box roughly down on the bar in our kitchen.<p>

"Yes, baby. We got a top-notch security system. Plus, he's in jail now. Without parole. Nobody, and I mean nobody, is going to hurt you under my care." I began to unpack the contents in that stupid box, which was full of plates and bowls. "Tori, can you bring in the kitchen utensils and unload those? After that.. We're done."

Our movers came from one of the guest bedrooms, all sweaty and gross. "All done here," the short, tanned one stated.

I pulled out my scissor-themed checkbook, writing out a check for three hundred dollars. "That's all we can afford right now, you'll get the rest next week. Thanks. Later." I shoved them out.

Tori squealed, scrambling up to me as if a demon had possessed her. "We're home owners!"

I lifted the thin Latina into the air, spinning. "I know!" She squirmed down to her feet. "I know."

Tori wiggled her hips suggestively. "Shall we celebrate?"

Cocking an eyebrow, I pulled my wife close to me. "We shall." I followed Tori into our newly furnished bedroom, which had a bunch of details that I was too horny to take notice in.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Tori and I were cuddling in our purple-sheeted king bed. My wife's bare chest heaved in the effort to catch her breath. "Jesus.. Jade.. You're going to be the end of me." I let my index finger linger on her slim stomach, making small circles around her belly button. "No.. I'm too tired for round four.. Make me a sandwich?" Her smile showed sincerity.<p>

A gigantic laugh bubbled out from my chest. "Yeah, that'll happen. Just go to sleep."

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of yelling. There was also a lack of warmth beside me. Swinging my legs over the side of our bed, my feet rested against the freezing wooden floor. "Note to self; get a rug."<p>

"I told you, Mom. I told you. We're done. Get out."

Oh, shit.

I should get out there.

Tori and Tori's mom looked angry, as did her father.. But David looked as if that anger was directed towards Holly.

"Uh.. Is there a problem here?" I demand, protectively wrapping an arm around Tori's bony shoulder.

"We were just leaving," David said. "Sorry about Holly. I'll call you girls later." He slammed the door shut, and Tori sank into my grip.

She inhaled deeply. "They came over.. I talked to them about us wanting kids one day.. Mom went berserk. She kept saying how children needed a male and female role, and how you'd be a horrible parent, so I told her off, and then Dad took my side, and.. God, forget her. I wanna prove her wrong.. Damn wrong."

I moved the two of us to the couch, and stroked her tangly hair. "We will, baby. We will."

* * *

><p>"Here. Definitely from here.. I don't want to deal with, uh.. The whole long-distance thing," I said, twirling a lock of Tori's freshly washed hair between my index finger and thumb. "And I still don't want to adopt right now. We can't even drink legally yet. Maybe then." Right on cue, Harper started fussing. Tori and I glanced at each other. "It's your turn."<p>

My wife stood up with a groan and walked over to the one-year-old, lifting the child into her arms, rocking Harper gently, singing some mediocre lullaby; "Don't cry.. Blue skies.."

I start laughing. "Tori, what the hell is that?"

"Trina used to do that to me when I was little, don't judge me! It's.. Y'know, comforting."

"Don't cry, blue skies," I mocked in that Judy Garland voice. Only this time, Tori didn't protest.. Weird.

Cat finally came to pick up her child back up from the three-hour-long date she had been on with Robbie, which meant even more alone time with my glorious wife.

Too much alone time.

"Tori, I'm serious.. I wanna go to college. I'm basically done with my acting career.. I don't want to sit around doing nothing all day."

"Okay," she started. "What do you wanna do?"

Oh, jeez.. "You're gonna laugh at me.."

"Why would I ever laugh at you?"

"Okay, fine. I wanna go into cosmetology.. Like, cutting hair and shit. Any job where I can use scissors for a living."

Tori smirks in an adorable fashion, placing a kiss on my hand. "Go for it,

Moonpie."

"Never say that phrase again."


	3. 529,600 Minutes

I've changed my mind; this is my favorite chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do!

Oh, and that last reference was in fact from iHave A Lovesick Teacher, one of my favorite iCarly episodes. Congrats to the dude who got it.

Much love, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>Today's a special day for both of us, more so for my wife; Tori has an interview on the radio. and I'm getting an email today to see whether or not I got accepted into Granger Beautician Academy.<p>

We're both a little on edge.

Tori's so on edge that it seems as if she's forgotten her own birthday.

"Relax, Tor." I try to comfort her by squeezing on her shoulders, not mentioning the fact that she's twenty.

She laughs shakily. "Maybe you should take your own advice."

"We both have a big day.. I'll be listening on iHeartStereo. Lauren Bomber, right?" Tori nodded in confirmation, putting her pink hairbrush down on the bathroom counter. I cringed for a second. "Thanks for not being stupid under pressure, like I am."

My wife grabbed my face, pulling me closer for a kiss. Those sparks have yet to leave us alone.

Which is a good thing, don't get me wrong here.

"And thanks for not trying to make me feel stupid by not telling me it's my birthday. You accidentally muttered that part out loud. I'm just glad someone remembered. And I'm glad it was you."

"Tori, oh Tori, my psychotic little bunny," I sang. She playfully slapped my shoulder, laughing.

"Why do you know all of Robbie's songs?"

"We're closer friends than you might think."

She scoffs. "Since when?"

"Since the seventh grade. I kicked someone's ass, and it happened to be Robbie Shapiro. But for some reason unbeknownst me, we clicked. I have a soft spot for weirdos, minus Sinjin. That's just.. Creepy and disturbing."

I swear to god Sinjin if you show up behind us I'll kill you.

Thankfully, no such thing happened.

"I gotta get going, baby. I love you." She kisses my cheek, grabbing her purse, heading out the bathroom door. I watch her go by, particularly that ass of hers.

Mmph.

When I hear the slam of the front door, that's when I begin to actually get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>I kept that damn iHeartStereo on for two hours, until finally, finally I hear; "Stay with us, guys, because up next we have a very special guest; Tori West-Vega, here to talk to us about her social life, career life, and maybe even a little personal life. Catch you guys there!" I even made popcorn for the event. Burnt popcorn. My favorite. "And we're back, with Tori West-Vega!"<p>

Then, I heard it.. The most sweetest voice in the entire universe, even. "Hey, Lauren, it's great to be here."

"So, Tori.. Tell us about your career!"

"Well.. I'm opening for Chandelier in their US Tour, this Summer. I'm not able to go out of country with them, due to some scheduling errors, and the fact that I'm dropping my album in September, which is about seven months from now." That's my girl. Always knowing the facts.

I heard Lauren laugh. "You're one busy bee, aren't you?" She paused to let Tori answer, "Well, we're all really stoked to hear your new music. I know I'll be playing it. So, Tori. Tell us, have you always wanted to go into the bizz?"

"No, actually. You see, when I was a Sophomore in high school, I transferred to Hollywood Arts High, which is, by far, one of the best performing arts schools in the country. My sister drank this, uh.. Chinese herb gargle, to make her voice better, and she couldn't go on stage due to a hilarious allergic reaction." I'm rubbing off on that girl, I just know it. "Then, a new friend of mine convinced me to fill in. The audience loved it, and the principal asked me if I wanted to join. So, I did. Best decision I ever made."

"Sounds like a dream come true for some! Alright guys, we'll be back with Tori West-Vega in a few minutes. Meanwhile, here's the new hit single from Fiona's Birds, Explode."

I got up from where I was sitting on our black leather sofa, putting the empty popcorn bowl in the sink, trying to tune out that awful song. I just wanted to hear my wife in that interview again.. Jesus, she's perfect.

I didn't have to wait too long. Just three songs. "Hey, it's Lauren Bomber on 84.5. We're back with Tori West-Vega, getting the 4-1-1 with the upcoming super-star on life. Tori, you are married, yes?"

"That is correct." My heart fluttered, nearly out of my chest. "Jade West-Vega and I have been happily married since May 21st, 2014."

Lauren gasped. "Your anniversary is coming up in a little over three months! How are you two going to celebrate?"

"Oh, I dunno. Today's actually my 20th birthday, so we'll probably go out to our favorite dinner place. Possibly the same thing on our anniversary. That's what we usually do on special occasions."

"That's incredibly sweet, Tori. Where did you meet Jade?"

Tori sighed, in a content manner. "I met my wife when we were in high school. We both attended Hollywood Arts. I had poured coffee on her boyfriend, I was trying to get it out, and she came in the room, got all jealous, and then, yeah.. The coffee thing."

"In speaking of things, when did you two officially become one?"

"Well, it was around the beginning of Senior year. Quite a shock for everyone involved, really. I'm just so glad that we have the support from some really great people. And you're gonna ask me to name a few, right?"

"Right. You catch on fast, Tori."

"Cat Valentine, for starters."

Lauren gasped, yet again. I'm getting kind of annoyed with her. "She's getting really big now."

Tori laughed. "She was also at Hollywood Arts. Some others include our friend Andre, my sister Trina, my dad, her dad, and even the ex-boyfriend of Jade."

"Well, I wish you two a happy life. That's all the time we have, but be sure to check out Tori as she rocks America as the opening act for Chandelier. And now, to heighten the hype, Tori's new single, Gold!"

I listened, right down to the chorus.

_"Hey, girl, whatcha gonna do? If you like me like I like you. So, woman up and make your move. I'm go-old, go-old.."_

Her voice is like, uh.. A thousand sweet kisses.

Oh, no.. Now I have to watch Rent. And I already finished the popcorn. Great thinking, Jade.

* * *

><p>Tori burst through the front door, scaring the shit out of me. My tissues scattered all over the floor like confetti. "Baby, did you listen to the- Are you okay?" I sniffed, curling up into a ball. Tori rushed over to me, hopping over the backside of the couch, right on top of me. I pointed to the screen of our TV. Angel was in Tom's arms, as the subway took them to the hospital. The scene gets me every time. "Dude.. You know Rent makes you emotionally unstable for three hours."<p>

I buried my face into the red couch pillow. "It's too good!"

"You're too good. Hey, your little brother wants to come over. That okay?"

"Ew, no, he's a dirty middle schooler."

"He's 13. Come on, please? He misses you."

I scoff. "Fine. Only if I get to watch the rest of Rent."

"Okay, deal. Whatever makes you happy."

Silly Tori. Rent does not make one happy.

It tears you out from the inside, spitting on your heart.

But, that's why I love it.

After all, you're supposed to measure your life in love.


	4. I'd Rather Die Without You And I

Sorry it's so short, guys. If any of you have requests or suggestions, let me know.

Much love, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday to you.. Happy birthday to you.. Happy birthday dear Tori... Oh, you still cannot drink," we all sang, then cheered. Tori laughed, blowing out the candle on her birthday cake.<p>

After treating ourselves to the sweet, red-velvety dessert, we insist on Tori opening her presents.

She's going to absolutely love mine.

Tori unravels each and every stupid present, receiving a whole bundle of items:

Karaoke machine, possibly used, from Trina.

An expensive-ass make-up kit thing from Robbie.

Cat got Tori a coupon for an all-day-long spa trip.

And get this; her dad got her a new mixing machine, along with an electronic keyboard. That's seriously useful, what with Tori's upcoming music career.

There were other gifts, all nice, that Tori just had to open before getting to mine.. But there was only an orange envelope on the table. I smirked as Tori cautiously lifted my gift, popping the tab, pulling out the contents.

"Jade?"

I let out a small laugh. "Why don't you read that aloud?"

Tori nods, sitting on my lap, as I'm placed on the couch. "California Department of Social Services.. Adoption application form- Jade!"

"A-yesss?" I tease. Tori squeals, cramming her arms around my neck.

"I knew you wanted a kid! I just knew it!"

"We have a nice place, now.. We can handle it. I.. I got my letter back in the mail. I wasn't accepted. It's too late for admissions, apparently. I called them and told the department to go fuck themselves, and now I'm banned from the campus. So, I left the house for a few hours, put in a few job applications, and picked up this special package down at the CDSS main office. Happy birthday, babe."

Needless to say, later that night, Tori graciously accepted the second gift, after hours.

* * *

><p>Tori shakes me awake the next morning. "Jade, it's your turn to fill out the form, my hand hurts." I groan, sitting up, motioning for my wife to hand me the papers and pen. She also brings over the laptop tray that Trina's new boyfriend bought for Tori's birthday. I begin to absent-mindedly fill out my basic information. "I made you breakfast. Coffee, black with two sugars, and a wheat bagel."<p>

Jesus, one would think it might be my birthday. "Dang, girl. You're the best." Tori crawled beside me, feeding me the bagel. "Dude. Are you okay?"

"I'm just so happy! We're finally going to make our lives worth while.. Raising a kid with you? Amazing. This is the least I can do. Expect various things-"

"Tori.. This is something both of us have decided to do. You don't have to pay me back. Last night was enough. Well. Over. Enough." My wife blushed, staring at the ceiling.

"Who'd ever think that we.. Tori Vega and Jade West.. Would fall in love, get married, and begin to think about raising kids together?"

I laughed, pulling Tori closer to me. "Nobody."

* * *

><p>That night, we filled out several papers until we were finally able to send it back in the mail.<p>

This better work.

"Jade.. I know this probably won't happen for another year, or whatever, but don't you think we should at least try to plan?"

I rolled my eyes, digging my fingertips in my cheeks. "Fine. I don't want an international adoption. Too much time. There are plenty of kids here that need love and attention."

Tori snuggled into my side with a contented sigh. "Boy or girl?"

I shrug. To be honest, I didn't really care. But, to ease Tori's fussing, I answered with, "girl. We know how to handle girls. Newborn or toddler?"

Tori paused, tapping her chin. "..Depends on the kid."

"Whoa, no! You didn't let me answer like that."

She laughs, slinging her legs over mine, laying backwards on our sofa. "Fine. To be honest, toddler. Newborns are just, uh.."

"High maintenance," I finish for her. Ever since my brother was a baby, I knew I didn't want to deal with those of that kind. Tori doesn't answer for three minutes. When I glance down, I see that she's fast asleep. I stand up, lifting my stick of a wife into my arms, carrying her to bed.

I love this life I hold.


	5. I Was Just A Jealous Guy

I love reading all of your reviews. Like seriously, it's as fun, if not more, than writing the actual story. Thanks to my new reviewers, and my gang of regulars.

Oh! And a special thanks to ScottyBgood for bringing up topics I would have never thought of, which helps make this story so amazing.

And to Invader Johnny for all the witty reviews I look forward to.

Much love, as always, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>It had been a few months since Tori's birthday spectacular. The CDSS met with us on various times, to see what our house was like, where we lived, shit like that. They brought up the idea of foster parenting, but with Tori's upcoming tour with that Chandelier guys, it wouldn't be possible. Especially now that I'm working a 9-5 job at one of those low-budget beauty salons, along with two online degrees; cosmetology, and script writing.<p>

Our lives are surely kicking off.

But, that's when the lady asks one question I wish she'd have forgotten: "What makes you think you can take on a child if you know you're too busy for Foster Care?"

Tori and I look at each other. "Well," she begins, "having foster children is a very serious job. They come and go, and you don't know what you'd be getting. And, once you're attached, they're taken from you," she snaps her fingers on her right hand, "like that."

I can't snap with my right hand.

I can with my left hand, but I'm right handed.

Life is pain.

"Just the answer I was looking for," the lady claimed, with a broad smile. Tori and I both let out a sigh of relief. "I think you two really are ready to have a child. The process could take a few months to a year, but we will try to match a child fit to yours, and their needs. Have a nice day." She exits our home.

Ugh.

"Jade, why are you in such a gank mood? We've been approved!"

"She said 'have a nice day', which I can't stand. My dog could have died today. Or, my scissors may have been bent."

Tori strokes my arm. "Baby, calm down. Carmen meant it nicely."

"Oh, so now you're taking her side? What, is she prettier than I am?"

Tori dared to place her palm on my arm. I yanked away from her. "Jade. If you were listening-" I gave her a warning glare, "you would have heard her say her name. Carmen Fuller. She's not prettier than you, you're gorgeous. She was kinda ugly."

I scoffed. "Only kind of ugly? So she was kind of pretty?"

She rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around me. "Stop. I'm married to you. I don't want anyone else."

"Prove it."

And so she did.

Over and over.


	6. Your Love Is My Drug

The chapters will, in fact, be getting longer soon. I pulled my math grade up from a 57 to a 66. I need 4 more points, and I'll be passing. Thanks for understanding.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's nice, and important.

Much love, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>"I love you," I whimpered, my voice straining. Tori let a few tears fall as we exchanged a tight hug. "You're gonna do fantastic, baby. I just know it.. Make it shine."<p>

My wife grabbed my hand a little roughly. "I'll be back in September. I know, it seems like forever, and I'm leaving before our one year anniversary, but.."

"It's okay," I pleaded. "Really. You were born to do this. You, Victoria Renée West-Vega, were meant to be a star. Don't be late for your plane." She pressed her lips to mine before exiting the car, taking her suitcases with her; we had agreed on me not going into the airport with her, as we'd attract attention with our emotional selves.

God, I'm helpless without her.

* * *

><p>I haven't been used to coming home to an empty house; ever since I moved in with Cat, there's always been a bunch of people around. That didn't change when Tori and I bought the apartment, nor the house.<p>

So, this environment made me feel empty, alone, and shattered.

I called Cat, even though it was six in the morning, as I figured she'd be awake.

She was.

"Cat, please come over.."

She gasped. "Why, is something wrong?"

"Yeah.. I.. I miss Tori.. And I'm lonely. Please?" My best friend would be arriving in ten minutes. Her words, not mine.

Cat swung open my front door, singing her greetings. She set Harper down on the couch, who instantly crawled into my lap. I bounced her gently on my leg, and she giggled. Before I knew it, the little squirm slid down the front of my leg, onto her feet, and walked over to her mother.

Harper's changed so much.

"Oh, Jade, I forgot to mention this to you the last time I was here, heh."

I crossed my arms. "Which is?" Before she could say anything, Cat's face got all twisted and weird. She then made a bee line for the bathroom. "Oh my god. You didn't."

"We did," she mumbled. I followed Cat, and held her long, still red velvety hair back. "You're a good friend."

"I know," I muttered, rubbing her back. My friend pushed herself up, flushing away the vomit-contents of the toilet. I travelled into my kitchen to get the poor woman a breath mint, which she accepted.

"I found out two weeks ago that I was three weeks along. You can already see a little baby bump." Cat lifted up her tank top; she was right. I smiled, placing my hand on her stomach. "I'm excited for another Shapiro."

"I know you are, Kitty, Just don't forget Harper." Cat turned around to see her baby sitting on the floor, so she lifted her into her arms.

"You are such a diva," she exclaimed, ticking Harper's sides. The child wiggled, giggling like The Mad Hatter.

Cat insisted on making me breakfast, for whatever reason, but I agreed, since Cat's omelets are like eating.. Well, take your best dream, and put five million dollars into it. That's what it tasted like.

The girl even washed dishes.

"Damn, Shapiro. Maybe you should be my housekeeper or some shit."

Cat giggled, feeding Harper a smaller portion. "I'll pass. But, I'll teach you how to make those for when you have kids."

"Yeah, right. They can have what I grew up on; frozen pizza rolls."

"Jadey.."

"Fine! But only when Tori and I for sure have a kid. I'm not going to learn how to make breakfast for nothing."

Cat squeaked happily, giving me a gigantic hug.

This time, I allowed it.


	7. Am I Crazy? Still Miss You, Baby

Yo, guys. Passing math with a 75. -instert cool cat emoji-

And now that I am no longer FUCKING STRESSED OUT, I can start making better chapters.

Starting with tomorrow's chapter cause tbh this one is kind of lame.

Anywhozies, there is a fun Victorious event coming up later this month called 7 Days of Victorious Prompts, starting on November 21st, running through to the 27th. The hosts are some cool people, x-clownsdontbounce-x and YouCantControlMe. I'll be participating, and you should, too! Message one of the hosts for more info.

Happy writing!

Much love, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>Work was lame; I was mopping floors and running the cash register all damn day. To make matters worse, my pay was low, and father, though I understand, has decided to cut us off. I would babysit Harper more, but I'm not going to make Cat pay me; after all, I wouldn't pay her to watch my kid.<p>

So, I'm stuck on overtime at Bebe's Beauty Salon.

It also happens to be my first wedding anniversary, and Tori's probably getting ready for their tenth show, somewhere in Atlanta, probably. All the way across the country.

Fuck, I miss her so much.

"Hey, Jade. Closing time. For real. Go home. You can't bury your sorrows in work."

I scowled. "You know what, Bebe-" I forced myself to shut up, clock out, and be on my merry way. Instantly, I found my black car, and slid into the driver's seat. I drove home, wanting nothing more than falling asleep in my bed with Tori.

Unfortunately, that won't happen until August.

Why does life suck?

* * *

><p>I awoke on the sofa from whatever zombie-slumber took over me, a huge migraine causing my head to throb. A loud, heavy groan escaped my lips as I trudged into the kitchen, quickly starting up the coffee maker.<p>

I need some fucking coffee.

After fixing my favorite cup, I turned on the TV, planning on watching some late-night talk show, but what I got was far more interesting and personal;

"Rumors of the upcoming star Tori West-Vega collapsing during the Atlanta, Georgia show have been confirmed. The singer was rushed to the ER immediately after the black out. No word has been said since. And in other news-" I paused the TV.

"My.. My Tori. Oh my god. Fucking shit, fuck. Fuck!"

Moments later, Cat burst into my home, screaming, "Jade! Jade, Tori's on the phone with me, she couldn't get in touch with you, here." I took Cat's cellphone without even greeting the redhead.

"Tori?"

"Baby.." I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks. "..Before you ask, yes, I'm okay. It was heat-related. Did you know that Atlanta gets hot as fuck during the summer?"

I laugh, slightly. "Yeah, actually. It's in the south, it's all hot there. I'm just.. So glad you're okay."

"I'm coming home early, actually. The guys of Chandelier are hoes. They said I was 'completely unprofessional' about the whole passing out ordeal. But it's whatever, I got some fantastic coverage. I've missed you so much. I gotta go, baby."

"Goodnight, Tori.."

Cat ended up spending the night. We cuddled up together on the couch, watching Next To Normal, until we had both fallen asleep.

The sun shone brightly in my eyes, causing me to wake up in a flash. My best friend, Kitty-dear, had made me pancakes, so the house smelled amazingly. "You always know what to do, Cat."

"I know," she sang, giggling. We ate and chatted like a bunch of pre-turds. But, I needed that.

Cat can always make me feel better.


	8. Come Back To Me

Hey, guys! Good things are happening to our girls.. I hope you're enjoying this break from the bad things, cause they may be making a U-turn right back into the story.

Hah, nothing HORRIBLE.

As for as you know.

Love you guys, always.

And, uh, I'm really sorry that the chapters are so short all the time. I'm trying to make them longer, but my creativity is coming out in short bursts. Please forgive me.

Much love, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>"Do you see her? Cat, literally everyone has gotten off, where is she?" I paced the airport lobby, trying to spot my wife. My friend grabbed my hand, pulling me back.<p>

"Jade, calm down, please. Everything is okay. Tori will be here." I know Cat said something else, but her words turned to mush in my brain; I saw Tori. Instantly, I bolted towards my girl, screaming, "Tori!" At that moment, I didn't care about the people staring, or the paparazzi catching the moment through lenses. Tori jumped into my open arms, screaming, wrapping her legs around my waist. I spun the woman in circles a few times, peppering her neck with kisses and tears.

Tori sniffed, sliding out of my grip, onto her feet. "Baby, I've missed you so much." I took in her exhausted features, grabbing her hand. I noticed a few people taking pictures, and I smiled for a few of them, feeling nothing but happiness to be with my wife yet again. To seal the deal, I kissed Tori on the lips, walking over to baggage claim. Once we found her suitcases, Tori and I strolled back to Cat, who nearly tackle-hugged us.

Yeah. Today is good.

* * *

><p>Tori, Cat and I went out to lunch, at a deli right near my work. We spent a few hours catching up on life. Robbie even met us there, so they could announce Cat's baby news.<p>

We had worked out a perfect plan, too.

"Tori, take a picture with me," Cat exclaimed. My wife agreed, with a giggle. I pulled out my phone, standing, starting a video. Robbie wrapped his arms around Cat and Tori.

"Okay," I started, "one.. Two.. Cat's pregnant!" The three of them repeated what I had said, but then Tori paused.

She glanced at the couple. "Are you serious?" Cat nodded, giggling. Robbie smiled. "Oh my god, congratulations!" They shared a hug and I stopped the video.

"How far along are you?"

"About two months now," Cat answered, patting her stomach.

Tori smirked. "Is that why you're wearing this huge ass hoodie in the middle of June?" The pregnant lady nodded, with a laugh. Surprisingly didn't get offended.

* * *

><p>After an hour or so, we said our goodbyes, and I drove home with Tori beside me. We didn't do much, other than cuddling on the couch, watching some fame-obsessed news show.<p>

"Today, an update on Tori West-Vega's accident on stage; the singer returned home, and has reunited with wife of one year, Jade West-Vega, shown by these pictures taken just this afternoon." An array of the photos from our reunion appeared, starting with me racing towards Tori, me hugging Tori, and ending with me kissing Tori.

"Ugh, yeah, shoot me from that angle," I groaned.

"You look good," Tori countered.

I pouted, crossing my arms. "I know."

Tori laughs, snuggling into my arms. I drifted off into a dull slumber, my thin-ass-hell-yet-still-sexy wife on top of me.

I missed this.

I needed this.

And now, I have this.


	9. Seal Your Doom Tonight

Late nights. Early mornings. Long days. That was my life at this point. By now, I was ready to give it up and quit.. But I had to do this. I had to do this for my wife, for myself, and for this child.

I got a call earlier that week, before Tori came home; we were matched with a child. I haven't told anyone yet, because the details haven't been fixed. The kid was a little three year old, who was in the system her entire life. He had been named John, but other than that, he had no title. His mother had been a teen mom, who gave him up for adoption. I was instantly intrigued.

I decided to surprise Tori with it; we were going in to meet him today, to see if we bonded well and all that shit. So, I told Tori that I was going to take her out for lunch.

As soon as I pulled into the driveway of the foster home that John was currently placed in, Tori's face got all confused.

"Hey, babe? What is this place?"

I smirked, grabbing her hand. "I got a call a while ago-" Tori grabbed my arm, squealing, not letting me finish my sentence.

She yanked her seatbelt off, nearly jumping out of my car. Tori flew to the front door, and I followed, at a much slower pace. My wife rang the doorbell a couple times, and a middle-aged lady opened the door, a smile on her face. "Hello! You must be Jade and Tori!" Her brown eyes crinkled in delight as she stepped aside to let us in. "I'm Heather Patterson. You're here about John, correct?"

"Yeah. I understand that this is just a bonding meeting? Like, we can't take him anywhere?"

"That's right. Not yet, anyway. He's playing with some trains in the play room. Down the hall, first door on your left. It's open." Tori and I followed Heather's directions, and found the room. I peered inside, and indeed, a little boy with sandy hair was sitting alone, playing with some trains. Tori and I shared a smile, both taking slow steps inside the beige-themed area.

"Hi, sweetie. Are you John?" Tori asked, in a soft, gentle tone. The kid glanced up from his trains, a goofy smile on his face. He holds up one of the toys.

"I have a choochoo train," John announces.

Tori smiles, sitting on the floor. "Can I play with you?"

John's face scrunches up, and he holds the toy down to his chest, almost angrily. "No! Mine!" I let out a laugh, sitting down next to my wife.

"I'm Jade, and this is Tori. You're John?" He nodded, claiming he was, then going back to play with his trains.

Weird, green-eyed kid.

* * *

><p>That's basically how the entire visit went. We tried to get John to open up, but he's three. It'll take a while. Tori seems to think this will all work, but I'm not so sure. It's as if the outcome of our lives are controlled by some lame Sophomore in high school, wanting nothing but the thrill of ruining fictional characters.<p>

Except, that's impossible.

If this whole John thing works out, it works out.. If not, oh well..

It won't be the end of the world.. There are other kids.

There are.


	10. If That's What It Is

Hey guys. I hope this chapter is long enough. Everything flowed a lot better. Thanks for reading!

Much love, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>I knew it. I mean, it was bound to happen, right? We spend months and months getting to know this kid.. We fall in love with him, and then he's snatched right out from under us.<p>

It was a 12 o'clock call, right before we were supposed to pick up John from the foster home to spend a few hours with him, as we've been doing for a while now.

Heather had called as we left our house. "The CDSS has placed John in the care of his grandmother, who had stepped up. I'm really, really sorry, ladies. He loved you, y'know."

"Yeah, well that doesn't fucking help me feel better, Patterson." I hung up, an anger-filled tear dripping down my cheek. Tori slipped into the car, and saw me crying.

"Jade.. You okay?" All I could do was shake my head, gripping the steering wheel.

I felt my wife wrap her arms around me. "We lost him. His moronic grandmother took him."

So, we sat there, for hours on end, doing nothing but sobbing.

Sobbing.

Sobbing.

Sobbing, until we had no tears left.

My phone rang, and I saw it was Cat, so I answered. "Hey.."

"So, we finally found out what baby number two is," she cried out. I waited for the answer. "Second Shapiro is a boy!"

I sniffed, wiping my eyes. "Congratulations, Kitty,"

A tinge of worry swam in her voice. "Jadey, are you okay?" I admitted that I was in fact not okay, and I proceeded to tell her the entire story with John. "Oh, Jade. Oh my god. Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I'm coming over. You, Tori and I need a girl's day out." I heard Robbie ask if he could come, Cat telling him no, that he needed to spend some quality time with Harper. Little Harper.

* * *

><p>Cat arrived soon after. Tori and I had moved to the couch, and we were discussing our next move.<p>

"No more heartbreak," my wife said. I nodded, rubbing her shoulder. "We need to wait.. If a child comes to us, they come to us. But that hurt way too much." She paused, tensing in my hold. "Jade, it hurts. It hurts so bad. I feel so broken. I love John so much. How is that possible? How was his grandmother able to do that?"

I let out a shaky sigh, trying not to break down; I had to be strong. I am strong. "Family first. It's always family first." My lip began to quiver, my vision blurred by tears. I felt my breath catch in my tight throat, and a strained noise escaped my mouth. My eyes shut instantly, and I bent over, my torso on my lap. I was wailing.

I, Jadelyn August West-Vega, had lost control of myself.

* * *

><p>Cat tried everything to cheer us up; singing, watching TV, baking cookies, more singing, and even singing.<p>

"Come on, Jadey, just duet with me, tonight, Karaoke Dokie!"

"Cat," I whined. "I'm not in the mood-"

"Well, I'm not in the fucking mood to listen to you go on and on about how your life is ruined when I'm trying to make today better! So, just do it!"

Tori cleared her throat, breaking the five-minute-long stunned, horrified silence. "Cat, uh.. Maybe you should calm down just a-"

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Nothing, let's go," I said, grabbing my purse and car keys. Instantly, Cat hummed a tune and skipped behind me, Tori the last out the door.

* * *

><p>"Up next we have the lovely Cat Shapiro and Jade West-Vega, two regulars. Give it up for G-"<p>

"Wait," I made him pause. "We're gonna sing something different tonight."

Cat looked at me, a smirk on her face. "You don't mean.."

I smiled with a nod. "Oh, I mean."

"Oh, I'm a goofy goober, ye-"

"No! Cat, come on! I meant, the one that we sing really great together."

She face-palmed, giggling. I laughed, too, even though my nerves were through the roof. "We're gonna sing Say Something." The DJ smiled, nodding, and started the track.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you," I sang, my voice lower, allowing Cat to take the high notes.

"I'll be the one if you want me to." Cat's voice reached every crevice of the restaurant.

I walked closer to Cat, placing my hand on her forearm. "Anywhere I would have followed you.."

"Say something, I'm giving up on you."

"And I," we chorused, "will stumble and fall.. I'm still learning to love.. Just starting to crawl. Say something I'm giving up on you.. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.."

The rest of the song melded into nothing in my brain, as all I was focused on were John and Tori. It ended with the audience cheering loudly, and as soon as we reached our table, Cat was bombarded with teenaged girls wanting an autograph.

I held Tori in my arms, kissing her cheek. "We'll.. We'll be okay," my wife whispered.

"I know, Tori. I love you."

"You, too, Jade."

Maybe everything will be okay. We had a detour, but John just wasn't meant to be in our family.

If that's what it is, then that's what it is. We're probably right to just forget it.


	11. Your Day Breaks, Your Mind Aches

I apologize for all the time skips. I'm working my way to a steady end, it will come. Thanks to all who review and read and all that jazz.

Much love, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>The day? February 18th, 2016. The time? 5:07 PM. And our location? Daryl Pritchett Memorial Hospital. In the maternity ward.<p>

Yep.

The Shapiro clan is about to get a little bigger.

I'm currently standing on one side of Cat, who has a death grip on my hand, with Robbie on the other side. "Just breath, Kitty," I murmured, the feeling in my hand lessening. She groaned in pain. Robbie bent down and pecked his wife's sweaty forehead.

"You can do this, Cat. Just imagine our son. Imagine our baby in your arms, safe and snug." A tear dripped down Cat's cheek, bonding with a bead of sweat.

"Okay, Caterina, it's about time to start pushing. Everyone ready?" The doctor's voice was a little raspy, but calming, nonetheless. Cat held up a thumb, weakly. Robbie and I shared our confirmations. "Alright. One.. Two.." I wasn't able to hear the last of his sentence, as it was cut off by the screams emitting from my red-headed friend.

This went on for, like, ten more minutes.. Until, finally..

"It's a boy. 5:21 PM. Congratulations, Caterina, you did fantastic."

Cat sank back into the sheets, smiling, tears streaking down her face. A shrill alarm of cries filled the room. I rubbed my friend's shoulders, praising her hard work. After cleaning the little squirt, a nurse carried Cat's son to the awaiting mother. She reached up, whispering, "hi, baby.. Hello.. I'm your mommy.. This is your aunty Jade.. And, that's your daddy. Yes, it sure is.." Baby Shapiro wailed in response.

Robbie gently took hold of his son. "He's loud, like my granddad. We should name him after-"

"We are not naming our baby Maury."

The performer laughs softly. "No.. My other grandfather. Patrick."

Cat smiles, sitting up, with the help of me. "Patrick Benjamin, after my grandfather.. But can we honor Joe, too?" She asks. I have no idea who Joe is.

"Yeah. Patrick Benjamin Joseph Shapiro."

Wait a second.

Patrick..

Benjamin..

Joseph.

P.. B.. J.. Shapiro.

Oh my god.

"Peanut butter jelly sandwich," I exclaimed. Cat and Robbie glanced at me as if I were stupid. "His initials!"

"Ooohhh.." Cat began to laugh hysterically. "That's my baby. PBJS."

"Watch him grow to be infatuated with grilled cheese," Robbie piped, handing Patrick to me. I carefully took the baby, rocking him gently. He looked even more like Cat than Harper did when she was born.. In speaking of Harper..

"Hey, guys, can we bring everyone else in?" I asked, giving Cat her son back.

She nodded, and Robbie left to gather our friends.

Moments later, I saw the faces of Beck, Andre, her parents, and even Harper, who was being carried by Robbie. Each person got a turn at holding Patrick, except for Harper, who, at 3 and a half, was not fit to hold a baby. So, Harper was placed beside Cat in the bed.

"Hi, mommy," she greeted with a smile. Cat pecked her daughter's forehead.

"Hey, baby. This is Patrick."

I ushered the rest of my friends out so we could let the now family of four spend some quality time together.

"This seems all too familiar," Beck noted with a hearty chuckle.

Andre glanced up from his phone. "Except, it's a lot brighter."

I smiled, climbing into my car, after saying my good-bye's. I took my phone out of airplane mode, and the messages began to pile in. Most of them were from my over-bearing brother. However, one message grabbed my attention quickly;

**Hey, baby. I miss you. We should video chat tonight.**

Tori texted. She's been gone for three months, as she's on tour. Her album was a huge hit, and she's working on the second one.

Yet, here I am, working in a coffee shop as a barista. I write certain scripts in my free time, and I've been in a few commercials, but other than that, I've got nothing on me.

I can't complain too much.. Tori's happy, so I'm happy.

But I'm not happy.

I want to go somewhere. My name needs to be known.

God, I'm so selfish.

**I miss you, too. Patrick Benjamin Joseph Shapiro has been born. He's insanely adorable. All healthy. Kind of loud. Love you.**

I sent the text, knowing full and well she won't get it; she's in the middle of a concert. I think in Atlanta, too. Making a nice, freezing comeback.

"God, Tori. Why do you always get everything?" I barely even registered that I said anything. All I knew was the road ahead of me.


	12. Ain't It Fun, Living In The Real World

I actually had to watch a documentary about adopting children before I wrote this, so I could get the emotional part down.

Anyway, this is the longest chapter I've written in a long time, the actual word-count being 1,044. Yaaaaaaas!

And I'm just letting you guys know that I changed my alarm alert tone to Make It Shine. I'm obsessed.

I think you guys will really like this chapter. I love the way it turned out.

Much love, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>"Can I speak with Jadelyn West-Vega?"<p>

"This is she," I answered, sitting back down at the kitchen table. I took a slow sip of coffee.

The person on the other line laughed. "I'm sorry, I should have realized it. This is Carmen Fuller, one of the social workers for the CDSS. We have another child you may be interested in.. She's a little girl, she was just born a few weeks ago. Her mother gave her up, and nobody has picked up on the case yet. Are you interested?"

I nearly choked on my coffee. "I, uh.. Yeah. Yeah, I am. When can I meet her?"

"Say.. Tomorrow afternoon? 3:30? I'll email you the address."

A smile took over my lips. "Okay. Yeah. I'll call Tori. Thanks, Carmen."

Immediately, I called Tori, as I had planned to.

"Baby. Baby, guess what?" I didn't wait for her to answer. "There's another kid.. She's like, a few weeks old."

"Are you serious?"

"Seriously serious," I confirmed, laughing.

"Let's go for it!"

We ended up talking for a few hours. Tori told me that she'd be home in a few days, which excited me.

"I've missed you so much," I whined.

"I know. Me, too. I'll let you go. I'll see you soon, baby." Tori hung up, and I slid my phone back into my pocket. I ran a hand through my

jet-black hair, feeling nothing but grease. I cringed, then went to go take a shower, then go to sleep.

I needed some sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I awoke to a hazy state of mind. Without thinking a thing, I began to ready myself for the day, wearing items that made me seen more motherly; I sported a red plaid shirt, blue jeans, and a black hoodie. I applied a little bit of makeup, then grabbed my car keys, and left with my vehicle to go eat at the coffee shop I worked at, so I could squeeze in a few hours to get some extra money before meeting my potential daughter.<p>

I arrived at Cup 'a Joe's, entering the building. My boss's face appeared in my line of vision, and he scurried over to me.

"Uh, Jade.. Did you, y'know, not get my email last night?" I shook my head. "Jade, you're.. You're fired."

"What!? Nick, I need this job!"

"We had to make some cuts.. You're the newest worker, so.." I flicked him off, angrily exiting the restaurant.

"Fucking.. Fuckers. God dammit! Why? Why me? I work my fucking ass off every day for those losers, and Nick just decides to fire me, like that? Fucking hell!" After nearly assaulting Nick's car, I willed myself to calm down, and enter my own mode of transportation. I felt tears well out of my eyes, to which I no longer gave a shit. "Just give me a break. One break, please," I murmured, my words vanishing, like mist.

* * *

><p>I drove around aimlessly, until the alarm on my phone alerted me that it was time to head down to the kid's foster home. That lifted my mood immediately. I arrived at around 3:20, ten minutes early. I didn't waste any time as I hurried up to the front door, knocking rapidly. The lady who answered had some form of Asian ancestry, and was quite pretty. Not prettier than Tori, but I'd give that a solid seven. She smiled at me.<p>

"Hello. Are you here about one of the children?"

I nodded, clearing my throat. "Yes, uh, actually, I am. The newborn. I got a call yesterday from my social worker of choice, Carmen Fuller-"

Her face lit up. "Oh, yes, Carmen! She mentioned someone stopping by. Come in, come in. The baby is in her crib, I'll show you her room." I followed the Asian lady into her home, which was nice enough, but it was cluttered and kind of dirty. She did mention something about always having foster children come and go; apparently, she was the adjustment home. The lady, who's name I found out was Sandy, opened the door to where my possible kid was in. I stepped inside the room, smiling at what I saw.

She was tiny, dressed in a zebra-striped onesie, and I saw tufts of dark-brown hair on her head. Her nose was cute and button-ish, and her lips were pouted in a way that was not rude, or as if she were spoiled rotten, right down to the core. "Can I hold her?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. Sandy nodded. I gently lifted the munchkin, careful to hold her head, and slowly began to fall for her. It was in that moment that I knew this baby was meant to be mine and Tori's.

* * *

><p>That visit lasted for hours, way longer than I had planned on. I talked to her, I played with her, and she just kept looking at me with big, blue eyes. They were the kind of blue that you weren't sure if it would stay that way, but they certainly were beautiful.<p>

Leaving that day was incredibly difficult, especially when she began to fuss when I placed her back in the crib. I forced myself not to cry, even though I had inwardly already picked a name, which I knew I shouldn't have done, but I couldn't help myself. I stroked her silky hair, until she fell asleep, then I left, thanking Sandy.

As soon as I got into the car, I called Carmen.

"Carmen. You have to help me get this baby. I need this baby."

Carmen coughed loudy, and I assumed she was clearing her throat. "I-I'll get the paperwork in as soon as possible, but like I said, there's not guarantee-"

"No, you don't understand!" I slammed my hand on my steering wheel before starting the car. "I need this child. I've never felt so much love towards a thing besides my wife and a pair of scissors that my best friend gave to me one year, but you get the point. I need that baby."

Carmen gulped. "I'll see what I can manage."

I hung up, pulling out of the driveway. "Damn right, you will," I whispered to myself.

That baby is meant to be part of my family.


	13. Things Are Looking Up, Oh Finally

Hey guys. I had a relapse with my foot; my leg is okay, but I can't walk. I'm currently in the waiting room at my doctor's, typing this all up.

I can personally connect with this chapter, which is why I like it so much.

As always..

Much love, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>"You were right, Jade," my wife whispered as she glanced into the kid's crib. "She's beautiful." I smirked, lifting the baby carefully from her prison-bed-thing. Instantly the child awoke, and smiled.<p>

These things get attached quickly.

I get attached quickly.

Damn.

Tori whined, "let me hold her.. Please?" I complied, and handed the munchkin off to her possible other mom. Tori grinned, making her way to the rocking chair. "She's basically perfect."

"Basically?" Bitch, please. That baby IS perfection.

"The only thing missing is her name," Tori clarified. Oh. Right.

I smirked, leaning against the wall. "I have a name in mind."

"So do I."

"You go first," I insisted.

Tori smiled. "Zoey."

I began to laugh. And laugh. And laugh. Until finally, "no."

My wife pouted, to which I noted wasn't nearly as adorable as when the kid did it. "Okay, let's hear your name."

"Eleanor Rigby West-Vega."

"You're joking."

"Why would I joke about The Beatles?"

Tori looked flustered. "Okay, let's make a little bet." I agreed. "Whoever Cat calls first on their cellphone, gets to pick the name."

Scratching my head, I nodded. "Okay. But just.. We both have to agree on it."

"Deal."

Kid, your name is totally going to be Eleanor.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, that afternoon, as Tori and I retreated back to our vehicle, my cellphone rang with Cat's ringtone. Tori scowled, crossing her arms, as I answered the call,<p>

"Hey, Kitty," I greeted, as innocently as I could manage.

"Jade, it's Robbie, we have an emergency." My arms tingled as I started the vehicle. "Patrick stopped breathing. Cat left just a few minutes ago. She told me to call you."

"Same hospital?" I asked.

"Same hospital."

"I'll be there in ten." I hung up, tossing my phone in the back seat. Tori looked at me, and she opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off. "Forget the bet, Patrick's in the hospital." We didn't speak to each other for the rest of the ride.

* * *

><p>Cat met us in the waiting room, tears streaking down her face. She explained how his lips were blue, and his heartbeat was irregular. The doctors did an emergency scan, and he has holes in his heart. Patrick's currently in surgery. My friend sobbed into my arms, and I rubbed her back.<p>

"Kitty, Patrick's in good hands. This is just a setback. Your baby will be okay." Tori came back with some coffee for everyone, and I took mine, but Cat refused; she claimed that if she drank or ate anything, she'd surely be sick. I made the distraught mother sit in a chair, and Tori and I made places on either side of her.

"My baby," she whimpered, "not even a month old yet, and he's having open-heart surgery. My little peanut butter jelly sandwich.." I rubbed Cat's shoulder, and she leaned into my side. I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, pulling her into my lap. We haven't cuddled with each other since High School, but this seems necessary.

Tori, who's never seen us do this, cocks an eyebrow, so I whisper, "comforting mechanism." My wife nods, then places her hand on Cat's back, rubbing in circles.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the door swung open. A couple of waiting people glanced up, including my group.<p>

"Cat Shapiro," the male nurse read from the clipboard. Cat sprung to her feet, racing to the man. "Your son's in a stable condition, and the surgery was a success. He'll need to stay here for about a week, due to his age and size. He's in the NICU, level four. The doctor has wanted me to let you know that you may visit frequently starting on Thursday, two days from now."

"I know when Thursday is," Cat snapped. My hand rested on her arm, trying to calm her down. "Thanks. I'll be back on Thursday. You can count on it."

So, we left.

* * *

><p>Cat was a nightmare all that week. Starting on Thursday, the poor woman spent all of her free time with that baby. Security actually had to force Cat out on various occasions. Robbie was less frequent, but he did visit his son.<p>

On the other hand, Tori and I had baby issues ourselves. We couldn't stay away from that child. We've been getting to the point where we can take her places, so we take her everywhere. The only part I'm worried about is that if this does not work out, I'm not gonna be able go through this process again.

Tori and I had agreed on a name, although we tried not to call her that until we were for sure her parents.. Who knows when that will be?

I had been unwinding my night with Tori; we didn't go see the baby that day, as we went on an "us" trip. Tori's phone began to rang, and she took it outside, because I refused to pause the movie. My wife returned a few minutes later, a broad smile plastered under those cheekbones.

"What's got your panties all ironed out?" I asked, folding my right leg over the left.

"That was Carmen. She spoke with Sandy, and.. Well, we've been approved to foster the child until the adoption has been accepted."

"We get to keep Nora!?" I exclaim, forgetting our agreement to not call her by the name we picked out. Tori nods, jumping onto my lap.

"We get to take care of her.. Hopefully for good. Now we have to decorate that guest bedroom."

"Let's go with Cat tomorrow."

Life may finally be working out for us..

Finally.

* * *

><p>I don't ever do an author's note at the end of a chapter, but I deem this necessary; The condition Patrick had, I had. I was a very lucky baby, as my holes closed up on their own. Also, I gave the kid my birthday. Not sure if I mentioned that. Thank you again to all who read, review, favorite, and follow.<p>

Much love again, Five Pies.


	14. Ah, Look At All The Lonely People

Hey guys! A lot of you are going to have the exact same reaction as Jade at the very end.

I did.

And I'm the writer. xDD

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because I'm insanely proud of the turnout.

Much love, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>I was elated; Tori and I were bringing Nora home with us today, to foster her until our adoption process is completed.. Then, she'd be ours, permanently.<p>

Cat, Tori, Robbie, Andre, Beck and I had set up the nursery in a little under eleven hours. The room ended up with white walls, with music notes painted in various spots. A black crib with white and black checkered bedding was placed on the far left wall, adjacent to the large window on the middle wall, opposite to the door. A changing table similar to the crib stayed to the close to the closet on the right wall, which was filled with all sorts of bad-ass clothes for the kid, that included a black 'My moms rock' onesie. A red and black polka-dotted rug lay in the middle of the dark hard-wood floors, which matched the curtains. The room was fit for the devious munchkin.

Bringing Nora home, even if it was possibly temporary, was literally one of the happiest days of my life. The day she's adopted will be the second.

I carried the child inside, showing her everything; colors, patterns, bright things.. I wouldn't stop talking. Tori almost seemed.. Annoyed with my antics.

She can stuff it. Tori's had her fun time with tours, so she can deal with me being hyped about this baby.

Cat brought Patrick and Harper over to help celebrate Nora's homecoming. Patrick, who has been out of the hospital for about two weeks now, already looked healthier. His mother still fawned over the poor kid, however.

"Jade, can you please watch Patrick while I go to the bathroom? Make sure he stays safe.. And yell if anything happens." I took her baby as she skipped off to go take care of whatever she had to take care of, holding him in the technique that makes him fall asleep every time. He and his older sister are alike in that sense, thankfully, as it makes babysitting hella easier. Harper came trolling up to me, goggling about some cartoon she had watched. I tuned the child out until Cat returned, who graciously took her baby boy.

My wife came back out to the living room from the hall, carrying Nora. "There. The baby's all changed." Tori gave me Nora, and stepped outside of our patio, which was by the kitchen. I saw her take a phone call, but I chose to ignore it, as Nora caught my attention.

"Jade.. Jade! Wake up from your little trance, Tori's crying.." Instantly, like the ramen in the pantry, I let Cat hold Nora as I escaped outside.

Tori hung up by the time I got there. "Babe, what's wrong?"

She turned to face me, her face puffy and mildly disgusting. "That was my mom. She had called from an anonymous number, and me being me, I thought it might be my manager. She kept threatening me and you, plus Nora. I don't know how she found out, but.. Jade, my mother sounded serious. I'm scared that she's going to hurt us."

I wiped her tears away, pecking Tori on the cheek. "I'll do anything in my power to protect you and Nora. I'll hire a bodyguard.. Or, uh, maybe we could install a gate." My wife found herself in my arms, and I whispered soothing words in her ear. Before too long, she decided she was ready to come back to the party going on indoors. If you could even call it a party.. Harper was running around like a little maniac, while Patrick and Nora lay in Robbie's and Cat's arms, respectively, both sound asleep.

"I kind of miss being a teenager with no worries," Cat mumbled, stroking Nora's brown locks. "But, we have to own up to our responsibilities.. I've got two kids and a record deal, you just finished your first headlining tour," she referred to Tori by pointing at her, "while the both of you are about to join our clan of Parenthood.. Andre's going to college, Beck's a model. We're all adults. Sometimes, I wish we were all back at Hollywood Arts." I looked around to our group of friends. Andre had brought his latest fling. Beck, too. Trina was running late, which meant that she was probably sleeping or chasing down some record producer.

Or both.

That girl has a talent for having no talent.

* * *

><p>The rest of the get-together went by in a flash, the house filled with just four people; Trina, who literally just arrived, me, Nora, and Tori. Trina was holding the kid, while Tori was making some Latin dinner. I was on the phone with some guy who wanted to buy and produce my movie script.<p>

So, yeah, today was okay.

He would let me help with casting, and I would also direct. Pretty sweet deal, and it would get my name out there.

I accepted the deal, after looking up the guy who had called me, to make sure he was legit, and legit he was. His name was Karl Leitz, and he's like, one of Hollywood's top movie producers, which included, wait for it.. The Scissoring. As soon as I found that little tid-bit out, I had no choice but to say yes.

"You're joking," Tori exclaimed.

"Not joking!"

My Latina wife put a lid on whatever was in the pot, and jumped up and down, screaming, hugging the shit out of me. That, of course, startled Nora, as the poor child began to fuss and wail.

Trina looked helplessly hilarious, trying to comfort the kid. "Uh.. Shh.. Baby, please stop crying.. Rock a bye Nora.. Shit, I can't do this." I let out a hearty chuckle, which sounded much like a man's, walking over to the distressed future-aunt. I lifted Nora into my arms, and although she did not stop crying altogether, it did lessen.

"Ah, look at all the lonely people," I sang softly. "Ah, look at all the lonely people.. Eleanor Rigby died in a church and was buried along with her name.." As I finished the word 'name,' Nora's eyes fell, and I could she was asleep.

Trina and Tori shared an amazed, confused expression. "How? How did you do that?"

"Just like how I got that shrimp in your bra at your Prome," I claimed, with a snicker. Before Tori could react, I carried Nora to her nursery, setting her down on the changing table. I cleaned the little nutball, then picked out one of the onesies we bought for her. This one was purple with black polka-dots.

Why does Tori love polka-dots and mustaches so much?

Like, I'm not even kidding, if Tori could grow out a mustache, she fucking would.

But, that's just another reason I love her so much.

* * *

><p>That morning, I felt even more restless than usual, due to the various times Nora cried throughout the night. Tori insisted I stay in bed, as she "owes me so much," and I complied, only because I know that I need all the rest I can get for meeting with those movie executives.<p>

Holy fucking shit.

I've got a meeting with movie makers.

It's about fucking goddamn time!


	15. We Were Meant To Be Making A Memory

This, indeed, is the last chapter of Life Is A Highway. However, I am writing a fourth and final arc, focusing on Nora. Thank you to everyone who has read this storyline over the past almost two months. I appreciate all the support.

I'm dedicating this chapter to the readers.

Be on the look-out for the next arc.

Much love, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>One day before Christmas.<p>

Most families would be, oh, I dunno, getting ready to celebrate the day of gift giving.

Not us.

Basically, here's what our Christmas Eve was like at this moment; Tori, Nora, Cat, Robbie, Harper, Patrick, Andre, Beck, Trina- Okay, so the entire gang- and I were crowded into a court room. My father, my step-mother, my little brother, and Tori's dad were present, as well as Sandy, and Carmen Fuller. Silence radiated from each individual, including the children. The back double-doors swung open, entering the Judge, and we all stood. Once the Judge made his way to his stand, we sat.

"The case of.. Jadelyn and Victoria West-Vega.. Regarding youth Eleanor Roxanne, name courtesy of the two in question, in the terms of adoption. Okay. So, ladies," Tori and I glanced up at him in unison, "you wish to become the parents of said child?" We nodded. "You've been caring for the baby since March of 2016, correct?"

I cleared my throat. "Yes, your honor. Eleanor was just nearly a month old when she came into our care."

The Judge nodded, pulling out some paperwork, to which he handed to the bailiff, who then passed it down to our lawyer, a friend of my dad's. Our lawyer lady showed us where to sign, and we did, shakily. Tori and I shared a smile once we were finished.

"Alright. Jadelyn, Victoria, from now on, you two are the legal parents of Eleanor Roxanne West-Vega. Congratulations." Cheers erupted from everyone in the courtroom. Sandy stood up, carefully handing our daughter to us.

The foster-mom wiped a tear as I took Nora. "Take good care of her."

"We will," I promised. A river flowed down my cheeks, but Tori had Niagara Falls all over her face. I hugged my girls tightly, and everyone joined in on the hug.

Nora was finally ours.

Finally.

As soon as the three of us stepped outside of the court building, I heard paparazzi screaming and cameras going off. I tried to cover Nora as best as possible, and Tori even walked in front of us. The guys formed a gate around us, which worked amazingly well to get us to the car.

We all parted our separate ways.

Tori and I were driving along, right into the clouds, it felt. I saw Nora fidgeting in her car-seat, a smile spread across my lips.

That baby is finally ours.

And let me tell you, this is indeed the best moment of my life.

* * *

><p>Nearly thirteen years has passed since that day. Much has changed. For example, we moved into a three bedroom, two bathroom home up in Beverly Hills. Tori and I adopted another kid when Nora was seven, a little two-year-old Asian kid from San Francisco. Nora was going into High School, none other than the wonderful Hollywood Arts. The girl has some strong pipes. I kind of figured that any kid Tori and I raised would show some talent.<p>

I'm now a hugely successful director, actress, and producer. My life has been great since I didn't peak at age nineteen, like some people in this household.

Totally kidding. Tori's still a well-respected musician. I couldn't be more proud of her.

Life isn't always easy, but somehow, it's always worth it.

"Nora, if you don't wake up in the next five minutes, I'm coming over there with a bucket of water," I warned, fixing the collar of my son's black and blue striped polo shirt. I ruffled his silky black hair, patting that cute little Asian cheek of his. "Go outside with Mommy, she's waiting for you. Make wise choices, Eamon." I gave my boy a quick hug, sending the nine-year-old outside with his Shrek lunchbox and Batman bookbag. My daughter slugged out of her bedroom, her hair a mess, still in plaid pajama shorts and one of my old Hollywood Arts t-shirts. She wiped her face, dragging a strand of snot with her. I threw a towel at her. "Damn, Nor. Eat some waffles, you're as skinny as your mom." She ignored me, grabbing a blueberry waffle, trolling back to I assume her bedroom.

Minutes later, she reappeared, wearing blue skinny jeans, a pair of very old converse, and a black hoodie. Her brown hair was pulled back into a bun, a few strings falling into her blue eyes. She hadn't even bothered with her makeup. "I'm ready," she claimed, grabbing her computer-case-turned-bookbag, slinging it around her shoulder. I grabbed my car keys, exiting the house to get into my car.

"Excited for your first day at Hollywood Arts?" I asked, pulling out of the driveway. Nora rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"You're just grumpy because you forgot to butter your waffle."

Nora crossed her arms, pouting just like she did when she was a baby. "So?" I laughed, playfully shoving her shoulder.

"You'll love it, kiddo. Just thank whoever your birth parents were that their genes gave you some of the same talent Mom and I have."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence, which is why when Nora leaned over to give me a hug and kiss, whispering, "bye, Momma," I was more than shocked. I patted my kid's head, driving away.

Life really is a highway.


End file.
